


Markimoo Smut

by orphan_account



Category: Markimoo - Fandom, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, pretty much just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much just your average smut scene ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markimoo Smut

MARKIMOO SMUT

Rose opened her eyes, feeling warm sunlight shine on her face. She smiled as she lay there, listening to her fiancée breathe in and out. Even when he was sleeping, she knew, he looked so nice and peaceful. She decided she wanted to watch him, so she carefully turned onto her other side, mindful of her long, chocolate hair. His arm was splayed out and he rested her head on it as she watched and listened to the calming tide of his breathing. Rose smiled widely as she recalled last night. 

~~~

Mark had set up a surprise movie night for himself and Rose because he felt like he hadn't been able to spend much time with her since her proposed two weeks prior. Things kept coming up with her work, and he had to prerecord some videos, so their schedules never worked out. He lit candles and set up some aromatherapy wax melts throughout the apartment of Rose's favorite scent- . He had the lights turned off and the first movie they had watched together in the DVD player. He knew that Rose was going to be really stressed out, as she had worked at least an hour of overtime every day this week, so he wanted everything to be perfect for his perfect princess. 

After double checking everything, and then checking again, and once more just to be sure, Mark heard Rose's keys unlocking the door. He ran to the door and opened it for her, helping her with her armful of papers from work. 

Rose breathed in deeply and sighed, closing her eyes as savoring the amazing smell of -. "I knew I smelled -! What is all of the for?" She asked with a smile, motioning towards the candles and The Princess Bride title screen. 

"Well, I know we've both been really over stressed recently, so I just wanted to give you a nice and relaxing break." Mark explained, tilting Rose's chin up with his right hand and kissing her sweet and gingerly. When they separated, Rose hummed in happiness, mostly because that was always going to be the best thing- coming home to Mark, who will always love her and accept her. 

"I love you," Mark said, putting their foreheads together. 

"I love you too." Rose replied, giving Mark a peck on the lips. 

Mark smiled and took Rose's hand and said, "Come on, let's go. It's all for you." He led Rose to the couch and pressed play. He stretched his legs out along the couch, laying longways but still sitting up, and told Rose to sit with him. Rose sat between his legs, letting her head rest on his stomach. The movie had started and they watched to the part where Wesley and Buttercup were in the forest, facing the flame spurts when Mark decided he was going to massage his fiancée, still feeling how tense she was. He brought his hands up and put them on her shoulders, rubbing them lightly at first in order to find the most tense spots. It was right at the base of her neck, so he took his hands and placed them there and he started rubbing little circles into the muscle to help loosen it. Rose tilted her head to the side and let out a sigh of pleasure. Once Mark had rubbed out some of the tenseness there, he was about to search for another tense spot to help his lover, but before he could, Rose turned around and connected their lips in a swift motion. Mark slid down a little bit and Rose took the opportunity to straddle him. Their lips moved together, but they also moved fiery and passionately. Rose brought her hands up and put them through Mark's long-ish black hair, gently pulling his hair as she tried to get closer. Mark, in turn, tried to put his hands in her hair because, God it was so soft and amazing and one of his favorite things in the world. But instead of finding her hair halfway down her back, he remembered that she had put it up in a bun whenever they later down, so he brought his hands up and pulled out the hair tie, happy that she hadn't tied her hair up tightly. Rose and Mark made out on the couch until they were both way past ready to go further. Rose stood up and Mark was, at first, confused, but then she grabbed him by his collar and took small, careful steps back as they kissed and walk. But Mark couldn't wait forever to get up the stairs, he wanted her now, so he grabbed her hips and pushed her against the wall. She moaned into his mouth as he pinned her one of her hands to the wall above her. Mark separated, letting her catch her breath as he started kissing her neck. He placed open mouthed kisses all over the sensitive skin and started to dip lower, lower until her reached her chest. God, he was glad that she had a low rise shirt on. He could hear Rose's little pants, and whenever he hit a sensitive spot, he could feel and hear her breath hitch and that encouraged him to keep going. Rose took her hand and placed it on his head, pulling him back a bit. Mark looked at her slightly confused.

"Let's take this to the bedroom, yeah?" She asked, taking a step. 

"Sounds like a plan." Mark replied, kissing her on the lips one more time before he took her hand and led her up the stairs to the room. 

Once in the room, Rose pushed Mark on the bed and pulled off her shirt, showing the bare ivory skin of her stomach. She then pulled off her pants, revealing a matching pair of black lace panties and bra. Mark let out a slight whimper as he felt his erection get harder by just looking at her. She slowly sauntered over to him, swaying her hips and letting her dark locks sway along. She made it to the bed and halfway laid down to Mark's side. She kissed him softly, but meaningfully, as she took her hand and found his zipper. She undid it without looking and got up to slide off his pants. Mark took off his plaid outer shirt and made little work of quickly pulling off his T-shirt to expose his bare chest. He grabbed Rose by her hips and moved her to the bed, laying her down. He stayed at her side. Mark leaned up and Rose turned her head to kiss him. Mark ran his hands up and down her tummy, giving her chills. He eventually stopped at her breast, and he started kneading it in his hands. Rose moaned and arched her back into it. Mark leaned her up a little bit, disconnecting the kiss, and undid her bra, throwing it across the room. Mark decided that instead of kissing her lips, he'd go somewhere better. So he kissed lightly all the way down her neck and chest until her reached her breast. He kissed and sucked on one and let his hand play with the other. Rose moaned and arched her back further into him. She just couldn't get enough of this, but she wanted more. So she took his free hand and got one of his fingers an put it in her mouth, hollowing out her mouth and sucking on his finger as if it were his cock. Mark let out a sound that sounded like "ngh" and Rose felt his erection bob against her leg. Mark took his finger out of her mouth, her sweet, beautiful mouth, and slid down to her panties. He grabbed the edge with his teeth and pulled them down far enough for access and then pulled them the rest of the way off with his hands. He took his thumb and touched her clit, hearing her breath get more erratic. Mark smiled to himself and used one hand to separated her nether lips and he took his tongue and did one swift swipe, tasting her and her wetness, loving the taste and immediately needing more. Mark used his tongue to tease her clit, bring her close to the edge, and then slow down all the attention he was giving it, so that she never came. Mark could barely breathe, he was suffocating himself with her, but it was worth it. He loved hearing her little moans, her breathing whenever her pleasures her, he loves her, all of her, and he was trying to show it.

"Mark," Rose panted. He looked up, but still kept the attention where it was needed. "I need you to fuck me." She gasped as he nibbled her clit. "Right. Now." She put both her hands in his hair and pulled him up to kiss him. She tasted herself in his mouth, but she didn't care. It was Mark and that's all she wanted. Mark once again pulled away from the kiss, but this time he moved her hips up so he had good access. He lined his erection up with her entrance and pushed in slowly. He let her get used to that much, and then slowly pushed in further and further until his entire length was in. Rose was gasping and at the same time trying to get him to move, to do something because she really couldn't stay like this. Mark looked up and down the naked beauty that was his, that was going to be his for the rest of his life. He watched her chest rise and fall with her breaths, her eyes shut tight with pleasure. Mark started to thrust in and out, but slowly so as to not hurt her. She had grown used to it after a few thrusts. She grew desperate for more after a few more thrusts. She was panting "Faster, Mark, go faster." And Mark obliged. He went a little faster and changed his angle a little bit to hit different spots on her walls. Still, she chanted "Faster, faster!" Mark changed angles again and went faster, always willing to do anything for his Rose. He knew he had found the spot he was looking for when she gasped/moaned every time he reached a certain spot on her wall. He pounded into her g-spot, coming close to the end, but waiting until she came before he would. He held out even when she said "Mark! I'm-I'm about to-". She couldn't finish the sentence, but Mark knew what he meant. He kept going, but he couldn't keep going for much longer without coming. He heard "Mark! Ah, Mark!" And then he felt her walls tense as she came, and finally he met his sweet release too, gasping and and panting and euphoric. He pulled out and wrapped his arm around her. He laid on his side and pulled her to him, spooning her. They were barely able to say "I love you." To each other before they both fell asleep.

~~

Rose kept smiling from the memory. She found herself suddenly overwhelmed by the need to do it again, so she started by kissing Mark's neck, hearing his breath get faster and seeing his erection show. She kissed her way down and woke Mark up the best way- with a mind blowing blowjob.

*~ THE END~*  
WHAT DID YOU THINK?!


End file.
